


birthday dragon

by bruises



Series: teen wolf femslash week 2016 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cute, Cutesy, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, Holding Hands, Kissing, Magic, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira bumps her shoulder against Erica’s playfully and looks down at her hands, still clasped together perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday dragon

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [tattooedkira](http://tattooedkira.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [teen wolf femslash week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/twfemslashweek).  
> 

The sky above her is lit up by hundreds of tiny stars. Kira's wonders if she's seen these stars before, or if they're completely different. 

She watches as her girlfriend walks towards her with her hands clasped together. The forest air sends chills down her spine. When the cold sets settles in her bones, Kira begins to wish that she had stayed in her dorm and practiced tomorrow’s spells.

“Erica, it’s freezing out here!” She whisper-shouts. “What’s so secretive that you had to bring me all the way out here? What if someone followed us?”

Erica rolls her eyes at her. “No one followed us, Kir.”

Kira bumps her shoulder against Erica’s playfully and looks down at her hands, still clasped together perfectly. “What’s in your hands?”

“Get your wand out,” Erica instructs. Kira does as she’s told and listens to the spell that Erica gives her.

When she repeats the words, a purple, sparkling bubble emerges from Erica’s hands. Kira continues the spell, and Erica’s smile grows wide. The final words spill from her mouth, and the bubble seems to fade away.

A small, scaly, silver and green dragon walks up to Kira. Her heartbeat picks up and her eyes grow wide. She looks down at the adorable dragon and then up at Erica.

“Happy birthday, Kira,” Erica grins. She presses a kiss to Kira’s cheek before they kneel down to get a better look at the small creature.

“It’s so cute!” Kira laughs.

She holds her hand out for the dragon, and surely enough, it walks onto her palm and stays there. Kira lifts the dragon up to her eyes and admires every single scale. As she turns her palm around, the dragon lets out a small sneeze, and fire comes out of it’s nose.

“Erica, do I still have my eyebrows?” Kira jokes.

Erica nods and scratches the tip of the dragon’s nose. “I think so.” In return, the dragon makes a tiny noise that warms both of their hearts.

As Kira puts the dragon down, the purple bubble forms once again. She watches as it runs around in the ball, like a hamster on a wheel. It’s cute.

“How did you even get a dragon on campus, Er?” She asks, suddenly curious.

Erica makes a face at her. “Well...I might have borrowed it.”

“Oh my gosh,” Kira laughs. “You stole a dragon for my birthday. That’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me, Erica.”

She sees Erica’s cheeks flush red; it makes her stomach flip. “It’s romantic but I might get expelled. Maybe we should return it.”

Kira nods, agreeing. “I think we should. Then we can try the hot chocolates that Cora’s been going on about for weeks.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Erica smiles. “I love you, Kira.”

Kira presses a kiss to Erica’s lips. One hand lies against Erica’s waist, and the other on her neck. It isn’t until the purple sphere knocks against their feet that the two of them break apart.

“Let’s get you home,” Erica giggles.

The two of them link hands and begin walking back to campus, hoping not to remain invisible until they've gotten the dragon home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
